mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowLife
ShadowLife 'is the archenemy and primary main antagonist of Noa Doc and Jack Spidrox. He was created by accident by Jack Spidrox after he lost his Diamonds. History 'Birth of the Villain After Jack Spidrox quit being a villain and saved Noa, he lost his Diamonds. Maker told him to, in order to get them back, he would find them in different locations in the area. He already found his Blue Diamond and was going for his Green Diamond at the end of the Golden Tomb of Dead. Because he found 1 Diamond he already had his Diamond body and Wand. Before Jack could pick the Diamond a thunderstorm appeared, he tripped and both the Diamonds fell closely together on the ground. A thunderbolt form the sky hit the Diamonds and with there combined powers they created the entity of ShadowLife. ShadowLife picked up the Diamonds and took over the Diamond Body with the 2 Diamonds and fled. Jack witnessed this and rushed to the Tower and told to Maker what happened. ShadowLife already found 2 other Diamonds and picked up the Orange Diamond when Maker, Jack and Noa showed up. They entity was created from Jack and his evil thoughts, his shadow side. Calling himself ShadowLife he wanted to use the DiamondLord's powers to rule the world, but Maker and Noa wouldn't allowed it. Jack could only watch while they battled each other, but went away half the battle, searching for the other Diamonds. While Maker and Noa battled a surprisingly powerful opponent, Jack appeared with the other Diamonds but was no match for his former body. During the battle he was knocked away against the floor. He got up and his Diamond Wand equipped with the Dark Green Diamond flew to his hand. Using the power of the Diamond, he absorbed his own body and the other Diamonds and became whole again. Maker used a spell to make ShadowLife appear and trapped him in a Magical Mirror formerly owned by Docter Doc. Maker placed the mirror in the small junkyard of failed experiments at the foot of the Tower. However not long after that, a secret agent was chasing a criminal who wanted to use his own created toxic waste to mutate everyone into mindless slaves. The agent destroyed the barrel with the toxic waste and killed the criminal. However the missile who destroyed the barrel also destroyed the lock on the magical mirror. ShadowLife escaped and took over the criminal's body and killed the agent by using the destruction button on his car. Later ShadowLife stole the 12 Talismans and was cursed by them, giving him the skeleton body that Dalon Doc was formerly imprisoned in, also cursed by the Talismans. Since then he became an enemy and his primary goal is to obtain the DiamondLord's power, killing Jack and take the DocSoul of Noa to conquer the World. Since then he teamed up with other enemies of Noa and Jack, freed The General and Amset Ra, helping Dark Hand, the Evil Helmet and Dark Hole, with the help of his partner Red Eye and with the help of Meko and Neko to make his goal come true. 'Dark Hole' To Be Added 'The General' To Be Added With the help of his minions, ShadowLife and The General acquired the key of Heart that would transport them to the Atlantis Dimension. They went there but were followed by Noa, Jack, Maker and as astral Colin. The General summoned Octo (PowerForm) and released Crangrejo to aid him in the battle and ShadowLife joined too. Octo took DiamondLord back to Earth, Maker battled Cangrejo and Noa and Colin battled The General and ShadowLife. Eventually Colin activated Master Control and became frozen in impregnable ice. Noa quickly took out ShadowLife and battled The General with the King's Golden Armor with the eventual help of a Doc-Uped Telicis (PowerForm). Noa used Diamond X (PowerForm) to separate The General from his armor but transformed back to human form exhausted. ShadowLife threw him his normal armor and attacked Noa a second time but was defeated by her official form Celestial (PowerForm) and thrown into the grave by Telicis. Maker returned and brought Henk and Noa into safety after the temple started collapsing. ShadowLife escaped the temple unbeknownst to the heroes and vanished into the shadows, plotting a new plan. 'Amset Ra' To Be Added 'Nazim' To Be Added Eventually, Red Eye and Nazim decided to defeat ShadowLife once and for all. Using the cursed coin and Red Eye's trickery, ShadowLife became cursed and lost all of his magical life-force. Red Eye than attacked ShadowLife and destroyed his body. Just before his body got destroyed ShadowLife uttered "Earlier then expected but now I can utilize my latest plan". Thinking it was just to mess with them, Nazim and Red Eye ignored his last words and continued with there plan. Fortunately, ShadowLife's soul survived and possessed his newest battle suit ShadowBot and finally decided to use it against DiamondLord and Noa. He went into hiding and decided to lay low until the perfect moment arose. He later found one piece of The Codex and kept it for himself. Personality Despite his power ShadowLife mostly lets other’s fight for him than instead him. He will flee any battle if he doesn't has an advantage or if he's outnumbered and out powered. True too his nature, ShadowLife tends to avoid physical combat preferring to talk to his enemies into submitting. He's known for conveying several other villains into helping him with his cause by helping them with theirs. However, he does tend to execute his own personal plans first before his allies. ShadowLife will only fight if he’s stronger than the opponent or for an surprise attack. He will also join a battle with his alias but will retreat when he's left alone. ShadowLife is very deceptive, manipulative and egocentric, he will do anything in order to get what he wants. As such he will never give up under any circumstances as long as he hasn't fulfilled his dream of concurring the world using the power of DiamondLord. He always has a backup item or plan. His goal is the steal DiamondLord's power and destroying Jack's entity, Powers and Abilities He originally had no powers until he got his hands on The 12 Talismans. Since then he has become the main villain of both Noa and Jack. The Talismans: *'Super Strength': it grants ShadowLife enough strength to hold his own against opponents like DiamondLord and Pharaoh. *'Telekinesis': it grants Shadowlife telekinesis and gives him the ability to levitate objects into the air as well as himself and others. *'Fire Combustion': it allows Shadowlife to discharge highly destructive and explosive pure fiery energy from the Talisman. *'Accelerated Healing': it cures Shadowlife's hom of illness (foreign bodies), and can also heal physical injuries, repair broken objects, and instantly relieve physical pain and disorientation. *'Super Speed': it gives Shadowlife the ability to move, run, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. *'Invisibility': it gives Shadowlife the ability to render him unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception. *'Shape-Shifting': it grants Shadowlife the ability to change his shape into any other shape or form. *'Heat Vision': it allows Shadowlife to expel unusually strong and powerful beams of pure heat energy from his eyes or this talisman. *'Immortality': it restores Shadowlife youthful energy and grants him eternal life. It also prevents death. *'Portal Creation': it creates a whitish portal that allows ShadowLife to travel to almost any location he desires. It can also be used for short range travel as well as a way to avoid an opponents attack. *'Mind Exchange': it exchanges minds to anyone whose close by. Whoever exchanges with Shadowlife will be unable to move or do anything, remaining unconsciousness, until the exchange is over. *'Animation': it allows Shadowlife to give inanimate objects life. The animated object takes on the personality, powers and abilities of the person or thing it's modeled after. Other Powers and Abilities Expert Magician: In addition to his talismans ShadowLife is expert in magic spells and attacks and has an unlimited knowledge about magic. He currently owns the DarkClopdia 2 for the very dangerous magic spells. He needs an magic item, like the Talismans, to perform magic. Dimensional Item Storage: ShadowLife can easily make things and people appear and disappear within the blink of an eye. He can also make his items appear and disappear and contain in his own personal, special storage dimension. High Intelligence: ShadowLife is incredible intelligent and is on par with Maker. He has great knowledge and great understanding off science, electronics, physics, magic, history, strategies,, geography and much more. He can easily understand anything about these subjects and handle them greatly. Skilled Persuader: ShadowLife also has great persuading skills, as he is able to persuade his enemies and even his own allies to do his bidding. This makes him a dangerous foe combined with his manipulating skills. Master Strategist: ShadowLife is also a master strategist. He's known for always having a plan, but also back-up plans and even back-up items. He always has something up his sleeves, which are mostly weapons or items he steals from others, even his companions. Everything he does, he does with a purpose as well as underlying purposes. High Charisma: ShadowLife also has a powerful charisma and charm, enabling him to effortlessly gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause, even his enemies. Companion Allegiance: ShadowLife can form an allegiance willingly or not with one or more companions, no matter on which side they are. As long as he gets what he wants in return for there help. Even if they want to give him something or not. Body Possession: ShadowLife needs a body to live. He can posses the bodies of other beings as long as the mind is weaker then his. He can also posses mechanical suits over which he has full control but only if they were build that way. Escape Master: ShadowLife is an escape master. Every time he was defeated and captured, he was locked down in almost every place, where no escape is possible. It doesn't matter where he was locked up, he always escaped. Sometimes on his own, but also sometimes with help of his "friends". He was locked in places like the capsules, containment units, mirror world, the lamp, the temple, the tomb, other dimensions and even the Spirit World, and he escaped every time. Even if he had no apparent powers, he escaped successfully. Semi-Immortality: ShadowLife is functionally immortal. He does not age and will stay in his prime forever. As long as he's has sufficient amounts of magical energy, he will continue to live. Without any of it, his body can be destroyed. As evidenced by Nazim and Red Eye, who took away all of ShadowLife's magical energy to destroy him. It only destroyed his body while his spirit remained alive. He than possessed his battle-suit to remain alive and have a body thus remaining alive once again. Skilled Combatant: Despite the fact that ShadowLife rarely battles by himself, he has proven on numerous occasions that he's a skilled combatant and is able to hold his own against anyone. He has also shown that he's quite capable of utilizing his environment in combat and use various different items in battle. Golden Cufflinks: ShadowLife currently holds one set of the Golden Cufflinks. With them, he can use its various powers and abilities. Signature Moves Currently Shadowlife hasn't revealed to have any special powers or special attacks. However his upcoming Battle Suit properly has special powers and special attacks but he hasn't revealed them yet. ShadowLife does currently own the Golden Cufflinks which allows him to use its various Golden Type moves: * Golden Ball: ShadowLife generates Golden Energy from his Cufflinks between his hands in the form of an energy ball and then launches it at his target. * Golden Blast: ShadowLife stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflinks at his target(s). * Golden Beam: ShadowLife stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from it at his target(s). * Golden Storm: ShadowLife stretches his arms, opens them and fires a Golden Energy powered storm from its Cufflinks to his target(s). * Golden Fist: ShadowLife 's fist becomes cloaked with Golden Energy and punches his opponent with incredible force. * Golden Shied: ShadowLife creates a golden hexagon shaped shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflinks to block incoming attacks. * Golden Charge: ShadowLife's hand glows golden and he boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer the boost, the stronger and the most unstable the move gets. * Golden Reload: ShadowLife places his Golden Cufflinks directly on another set of Golden Cufflinks to absorb the energy and health of them. As long as they remain contact, the absorption won't stop. * Golden Push: ShadowLife can push people and objects away with a powerful invisible force emitted from one Cufflink. The holder can change the range, power and intensity of the move. * Golden Shock: ShadowLife grabs onto the opponent and releases powerful Golden colored electricity from one Cufflink which heavily electrifies and stuns the opponent. * Golden Disk: ShadowLife creates a golden shuriken in one of his hands and throws it at the opponent while getting larger. It can cut through rocks, metal and most objects. Weaknesses/Resistances Magical Item Reliance: Because ShadowLife has no natural powers on his own, he relies on the talismans or other magical items. Because he needs them in order to stay alive and to perform his magic. Without the talismans or any other magical item he’s very weak and powerless. Non-Physical Body: Besides his reliance to magic, ShadowLife also needs a physical host body to remain alive. As long as he has enough magic power, he can retain his physical body. When he's stripped of that magical energy, his body can be destroyed but not his spirit. This will lead him to acquire and possess a new host body. Body-Soul-Personality Connection: Because he was created by the Diamond of Life, Jack Spidrox and DiamondLord, he can never be killed by any means. As long as his evil consciousness is connected to his body and Soul. When these are split, Jack can absorb ShadowLife's body and Soul without getting corrupted by his evil consciousness. Only then he can safely destroy ShadowLife's evil consciousness and killing him for once and for all. Non-Containment: It is highly impossible for ShadowLife to be captured forever, as he can always escape, anywhere and anytime. Trivia *ShadowLife is the only continues villain. *ShadowLife is the only character to have battled any other living character, no matter if he won or lost. *ShadowLife has teamed up with every current living hero and villain. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Items Category:Magical Items